


most important

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, On the side - Freeform, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, cuddles and kisses, drunk adorable Sam, it's a piece of pointless fluff tbh, with just a splash of, written to cheer myself up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes home to find his roommate drunk in the middle of the day.</p><p>written for a tumblr prompt <i>things you said when you were drunk</i> followed by <i>things you said at 1 am</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	most important

“You’re cute.”

Gabriel nearly drops his keys and slowly turns to look at his roommate. Sam is sprawled on the couch, a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s hanging from his hand. His eyes are half-closed and unfocused and his cheeks are pink. Gabriel sighs.

“You’re drunk.”

“M’not. Jutss… just a lil.” Sam uses his fingers in an attempt to show exactly how drunk he is, but fails, scowling at his own hand for betraying him. Gabriel chuckles and tries not to think that drunk Sam is way too adorable for his own good.

“Sam, it’s 4 pm. What happened?”

Sam doesn’t say anything and simply sits there, pouting.

Nope. Not adorable at all.

Gabriel walks up to him, tugging the bottle out of his hands and putting it away. He makes a quick trip to the kitchen and returns with a glass of water, bringing it to Sam's lips.

“Drink up, Samsquatch. You’ll thank me later.”

Sam takes the glass and drains it immediately. Gabriel plops down onto the couch next to him.

“So,” he prompts. “Tell me what got you drunk in the middle of the day?”

“Jess,” Sam says finally. “Broke up with me. Said m’no… m’not… love her.”

Gabriel winces.

“Jeez. I’m sorry, kiddo.”

“Don’t call me that. M’not a baby.”

Sam is scowling at him, and Gabriel bites his tongue not to tell him that he kinda is. A very drunk, very adorable baby.

“She’s right, you know,” Sam says, and he isn’t slurring his words as much now. “I’m not… don’t love her. A long time. Wasn’t fair to her. Shoulda told her sooner.”

Gabriel doesn’t know what to say to that. He looks at Sam, who is looking at him through the lashes, and Gabriel feels a shiver running down his spine.

“You’re cute,” Sam repeats, and Gabriel blinks at him, stunned. “No. Beautiful. Always… look at you. When you’re not – not – looking.”

Gabriel holds his breath, waiting for Sam to continue, but there’s silence, and then, in a beat, a soft snore. He chuckles and gets off the couch to get a blanket and another glass of water.

…

When Sam comes to, it’s dark and quiet, and he’s got a headache the size of Texas, he is pretty sure. He fumbles for the reading lamp and finds the switch on the third try, squinting at the too bright light. He sees a glass of water along with a couple of pills on the table and reaches for them immediately.

The pills kick in a few minutes later, and now he is able to open his eyes without wincing. He is looking for his phone to check the time when he notices a piece of paper with Gabriel's loopy handwriting on it. He picks up the note and reads.

_“You got drunk in the middle of the day, professed your undying love to me and promptly passed out. I’m intrigued. Come wake me up if you still mean it when you’re sober, and you might just be lucky enough to get yourself a boyfriend out of this.”_

Sam is reading the note over and over again, a huge dopey smile on his face. _Turns out, getting drunk wasn’t such a bad idea,_ he thinks, tiptoeing to Gabriel's room.

Who knew.

 

…

 

Gabriel is slowly drifting in and out of sleep, vaguely aware that something in his room has changed. It’s still dark, and his eyes refuse to stay open, and he isn’t sure what woke him until he stirs and feels something warm and soft enveloping him. At first he isn’t sure what it is. But it’s too warm to be his blanket; besides, he is pretty sure his blanket doesn’t breathe.

Well then.

He turns so that he’s facing his newfound not-blanket and wraps his arms around his roommate, burying his face in Sam's chest. Sam's hands around him tighten a little and he mutters something incoherent.

“I told you to wake me up so that we could talk,” Gabriel says. “Don’t you think that sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night is taking things _a little_ too fast?”

“I tried to. You wouldn’t wake up.”

“So you decided to cuddle me instead?”

“Shut up. You were the one who mentioned boyfriends in the first place. Or do you want me to go?”

Sam tries to move away, but Gabriel doesn’t let him, draping himself all over him like an octopus.

“Nuh-uh. You’re not going anywhere, Sam Winchester. You’re warm and comfy. I’m keeping you.”

Sam chuckles and nuzzles into Gabriel's hair.

“Good. It means my plan’s worked.”

Gabriel doesn’t reply. He is close to Sam, closer than he’s ever been before, and it’s still difficult for his half-asleep brain to process everything that’s happening here. He takes a deep breath, letting the air out of his lungs in a slow sigh.

He never expected it to come to this when he wrote that note. He was pretty sure that Sam would laugh it off, pretend that his drunken half-confession never happened, tell him that he wasn’t dumb enough to fall for yet another one of Gabriel's pranks. And sure, that was Gabriel's escape route, and he would have taken it, even though it would definitely have broken his heart again. But he would have taken it, just like he’s always taken a little bit of heartbreak over losing his best friend for good.

“I didn’t get drunk because of Jess,” Sam says suddenly, and it’s as if he’s reading Gabriel's mind. “I mean, yeah, it started off that way, but then – it all just hit me at once, you know? I was so far gone, so hung up on you for _months,_ and it took my girlfriend breaking up with me for me to finally realize that. And I knew I had to tell you, but I was so scared of losing you – I still am – but right now I’m too hungover to be scared. It’s a weird feeling, I gotta say, never thought that a simple hangover could conquer my deepest fears; yet here I am, and I still don’t know if you meant everything you said in that note or it was just a joke, but I meant every single thing I said when I was drunk, and everything that I didn’t say because I passed out – I mean all of that, too. I’m in love with you, Gabriel, and it scares the shit outta me, but – here it is, my confession of undying love – if you want it, that is.”

Sam falls silent after that, and Gabriel knows that he’s waiting for his reply, but all he can do at the moment is cling to Sam, hug him tighter, wishing on everything there is that it’s all happening for real, that it’s not just some dream he would wake up from the next moment, cold and alone.

Several seconds pass in silence, and Gabriel is pretty sure that it’s not a dream. Still, there’s only one way to find out.

“Sammy?” he mutters into Sam's chest, receiving a hum in reply. “What time is it?”

Sam lets out a startled laugh.

“It’s a little past 1 am, why?”

Gabriel lifts his face, meeting Sam's eyes in the dark.

“Well,” he says, tone serious, “it’s after midnight, so it should be fine. I was kinda concerned you’d turn into a pumpkin before I could do this.”

Gabriel leans up and kisses Sam, just a gentle brush of lips against lips at first – still hesitant, uncertain – but then Sam is kissing back, and smiling, and Gabriel is smiling, too, and their teeth bump into each other and next thing they know they’re giggling and then full-on laughing yet somehow not letting go of each other’s lips, and it’s absurd and absolutely perfect.

“Besides,” Gabriel says when they break for air, “time is important. I mean, we have to be absolutely sure when exactly we should celebrate our anniversaries.”


End file.
